Supernatural
by Wildheart75
Summary: This story follows a girl named Robyn, as she joins the boys on their adventures. The story follows the series, with Robyn added into them. Robyn is the adopted daughter of Bobby Singer, who meets the boys when she's 6 years old on her e story continues with one-shots of her encounters with them as a child, then continues on into the series. Please read, review, enjoy!
1. The Prologe

Supernatural Season 1 AU: Prologue

 _Bobby's Salvage Yard, Sioux Falls, South Dakota, September 30_ _th_ _, 1985_

 ***POUND *POUND *POUND**

Bobby sluggishly turned his head to look at the clock on his nightstand while bringing a hand over his tired eyes, rubbing the crust from them. _1:00am, Damm…I just got to fucking sleep…_

 ***POUND *POUND *POUND**

"I swear I'm gonna kill the idgit, who they hell comes knocking at 1:00am." Bobby grumbled as he got up and slowly made his way down stairs.

 ***POUND *POUND *POUND *POUND *POUND *POUND *POUND**

Starting to feel uneasy, Bobby grabbed the rock salt gun he kept by his door, pointing it straight ahead as he slowly opened his door.

To his surprise a woman with dark brown hair, tied messily into a bun, dressed in pajamas was staring at him with panicked bright blue eyes.

"Aria?"

"Bobby…Bobby please…you have help me…" Aria said panicked while looking over her shoulder every couple seconds.

"Woa darling…slow down…come inside and we can talk…" Bobby put his gun back down, while opening the screen door to let her in. Aria nodded, keeping her gaze downcast. As she walked past, Bobby caught sight of the buddle of blankets held in her arms. Choosing not to say anything at the moment, Bobby quietly led her towards his living room, allowing her to sit in his armchair while he sat in the chair by his desk. Bobby watched her with curious and worried eyes as she clutched the blankets closer to her chest, while making cooing sounds. Then it all clicked into place. "I didn't realize you were pregnant, how old is the baby?" Bobby asked calmly as she looked up at him with sad Hazel eyes.

"I…I…actually just had her earlier today…."

"What?! Good god girl, why aren't you still at the hospital?"

Aria shook her head, tear coming to her eyes. "I couldn't stay their…I had to get my daughter to safety."

Bobby leaned forward in his chair, clasping his hands together. "Aye, you said that earlier. What are you running from dear?" Bobby asked gently, glancing between her and the baby.

"I…I…Bobby…you know how I always wanted a family, but…I found out at a young age that I couldn't….that I couldn't…" Aria broke down crying, curling into herself, still holding the baby.

"It's okay sweetheart…I know…"

Aria sniffled, wiping her nose with her pajamas shirt. "I…I…met a man…and he said he could cure my problem….for a price…"

"Balls….Aria you didn't…."

"But I did Bobby…I was desperate…I wanted a family so bad…and he helped me to create that…"

"Do you know who you made the deal with?" Bobby asked curiously, glancing her up and down.

"I'm not stupid Bobby!" Aria gave Bobby a hard gaze. "Ever since you saved me from those demons all those years ago, I did my research…I know a demon when I see one…I just wasn't thinking clearly and he told me I wouldn't have to worry until my child was born."

"So…I'm assuming he talked to you today…" Aria nodded her head, tears still pouring down her face. Bobby could feel a knot growing in his stomach. "He wants the baby doesn't he?" Aria nodded her head, not bothering to hold back the tears. "I'm…I'm sorry my dear...I wish I could help…"

Aria's head snapped up, her hazel eyes pleading. "But you can! The demon doesn't know about you, and your house is warded right?"

Bobby shook his head, knowing what she was asking. "Aria…you staying here…it would only be a Band-Aid solution. Once you make a deal…there's no getting out of it…unless you can kill the demon who made the deal."

"No…you can't kill him…I…I tried at the hospital…I was ready for him...I thought I could out smart him…but…nothing worked…he said nothing I had could harm him…that he was too powerful…"

"Balls…" Bobby shook his head and let out a tired sigh. "Then you'd be on the run for the rest of you life…"

"No! No Bobby…" Aria shook her head vigorously. "I…I don't want that life…not for her…"

"Then what do expect me to do?"

Aria's gaze turned hopeful as she pulled the blankets back to reveal the baby. Bobby's eyes softened as he looked at her. She had her mother's light-brown hair, and as the baby opened her eyes, Bobby noticed she had the same Hazel eyes as well. The colors were swirling, changing from a green-grey color to a blue-green. The baby began to let out a cry and instantly Aria cuddled her close, whispering soothing words that soon had the baby falling back asleep.

"Bobby…I know this is a lot to ask…" Aria looked at him hopefully. "I know the demon will not stop searching till he has her. But…he doesn't know about my connection with you…at least I hope not…anyways…you're the only one I trust…who I know will protect her. I…he said…he'd come for her in 6 months…why 6…I don't know…but…I'd use that time to lead him away from her."

"Aria…what are you asking?" Bobby asked, furrowing his brow while a sinking feeling was growing in his stomach.

"I'm asking Bobby…I'm begging…will you please look after Robyn for me…protect her…."

"Woaa…" Bobby stood up, shaking his head while pacing around the room. "Are you nuts girl! I can't look after a baby! My lifestyle alone would put the child in danger. Not to mention I don't even want to look after a damn baby."

"Please Bobby…you're her only hope…besides…couldn't you…put hunting on hold until she's old enough…"

"No! I will not bring a child into this life! It's not right! She deserves a proper childhood."

"And you think she'll get one with me! Or in an Orphanage!" Aria gave him a hard stare. "Bobby, I don't know what the demon wants with her but he'll never stop looking for her! The best chance she has is if I lead the demon away and you use your knowledge to try and hide her as best you can. Then when she's old enough, let her make the decision if she wants to be apart of this life." Aria glanced down back at Robyn, her voice becoming quiet and Bobby began to feel his heart soften. "Please Bobby…I don't know what else to do." Aria looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Bobby stopped pacing and came to stand next to Aria. She held Robyn up to him, and he hesitantly took her into his arms. Robyn squirmed a little in his arms, snuggling into the blankets wrapped around her. Bobby began rocking her in his arms, and suddenly he thought back to his time with Karen; before she was possessed, before he became a hunter. _We always wanted to start a family…._ Bobby felt a warmth flow through him at the thought and smiled down at Robyn as she opened her Hazel eyes, and looked at him with wonder and curiosity. She reached up with her tiny hand, grabbing his beard, tugging on it. "Oww…hey, hey, hey…" Bobby said gently, slowly pulling her hand away from his face and tucking it under the blanket.

"I think she likes you." Aria whispered, smiling up at Bobby, who was still smiling at the little girl in his arms.

"Ah hell…" Bobby sighed, looking down at Aria. "I know I'm going to regret this…"

"Thanks Bobby!" Aria jumped up and gently hugged him. "But you won't regret this…she'll grow on you…she's already started to." Aria gave him a sad smile before gently kissing Robyn on the head. "I should go…the longer I stay here, the more I fear the demon will find me…" Aria quickly made her way to the door, Bobby following her, Robyn still in his arms.

"Aria…" Bobby called after her quietly, gazing at her with sad eyes. "You know you might not ever see her again…was it worth it?"

Aria's tear filled eyes glanced between Bobby and her daughter, a sigh escaping her lips. "I know…and it pains me more than I can say to know I'm finally able to have a family only to be forced away from it because of a stupid mistake…and yet I wouldn't change anything…" Aria gave Bobby a watery smile. "I know I'll see her again one day Bobby…once I figure out how to get rid of the Demon…"

Bobby nodded his head with a sad smile while giving her a questioning look. "And what of the father? Surely he'll wonder where you and his daughter are?"

Aria hesitated, glancing at Robyn. "There was no father…just a donor…besides…" Aria smiled up at Bobby with tear filled eyes. "She'll have a pretty good one looking out for her. After all…family doesn't end with blood."

Blushing, Bobby gave her a sad smile. "No it doesn't…you take care of your self Aria…"

"I will Bobby and thanks…thanks for everything…" With tears streaming down her face, Aria walked out of his house and into the night. Bobby watched her with a heavy heart, gently rocking Robyn. Once Aria was out of sight, Bobby headed back into the living room, sitting in the armchair with Robyn. The baby was fast asleep, curled up in the blankets.

Bobby let out a tired sigh. "How in the hell do I raise a baby, for crying out loud." Bobby glanced down at her with soft eyes, holding her closer to him. "Well darling…I don't know how…but I promise I'll protect you…Robyn Karen Singer."

 **And that concludes the intro to my story. I hope you enjoyed it! Please don't forget to review! It helps to motivate me.**


	2. Pre-series

_Bobby's Salvage Yard, Sioux Falls, South Dakota, September 30_ _th_ _, 1991_

 **Okay guys, here's the next chapter! I'm going to do some more pre-series one-shots to help build Sam, Dean and Bobby's relationship with Robyn. I just feel it would be more...believable? I don't know but I hope you like it!**

 **Also, if you're reading it, I haven't forgotten my Kingsman story. I just had this in my head and I had to write it out. I'll get back to it once my supernatural faze passes XD**

"Ah! Dean, Sam, glad ta finally meet you boys! Why don't you two head on inside, I'll be with ya in a moment; and feel free to help yourself to anything in the fridge…but NOT the beer. I just need to speak with your father for a couple minutes."

Sam nodded his head, smiling up at the man with a ball cap and beard, who his dad had told him his name, was Bobby, before following Dean inside the house. "Hey Sammy! Isn't this great! A little break from hunting and at an actual house for once! It sure beats a dingy motel any day, am I right!"

Sam nodded his head, absent mindedly, looking around the house. His long dirty blonde bangs falling in front of his eyes. As they walked down the hallway, passing a room on their left. Sam paused, taking a moment to peer into the room. Sam felt joy course through him as he gazed around the room, smiling, as he looked at all the books lining the shelves.

"A nerd to books is like a moth to a flame; you can't keep them away." Dean said smirking, peering into the room as well. "Well have fun sport." Dean said, smacking Sam's back, causing him to slightly stumble into the room. "I think I hear something calling my name in the next room."

"Don't eat all of Bobby's food Dean!" Sam groaned out as he rolled his hazel eyes at his brother.

"Ah don't you worry short stuff," Dean said smiling as he rested his hand on the top of Sam's hair, tossing it around. "I'll make sure I leave you a little something…"

Irritated, Sam pushed Dean's hand off his head. Dean laughed as he stuck his hand in his jean pocket and turned to walk towards the kitchen. "You know I won't be little forever!" Sam called back after him.

"Ya? Well you'll always be my little brother Sammy!" Dean hollered as he turned into the kitchen, giving Sam a smirk as he entered.

Sam began to feel his face heat up. "It's Sam!"

"Whatever dude! Go read a book or something!"

Frustrated, Sam entered the library. But his frustration was soon forgotten; as he looked around in awe at all the books. He didn't know where to begin, there was so much to look at, so much knowledge to absorb. Sam made his way over to the desk by the window facing the porch and began looking eagerly through the pile of books on the desk. He was so absorbed he didn't see the tiny head that popped up from behind the couch that was just to the left of the desk. Nor did he notice as a tiny body climbed up over the couch, landing softly on it.

"Who are you?" A quiet voice startled Sam out of his thoughts as he quickly wiped his head around to see a little girl sitting on the couch, dressed in a plaid shirt and jeans that looked slightly too big for her; her short, curly, dirty blonde hair bouncing in front of her face as she looked at him questioning green eyes, that swirled with a mixture of blue and grey.

"Uh…hi…" Sam shifted awkwardly on his feet as he set down the book he'd been holding back on the desk. "I'm Sam…Sam Winchester…I…I…didn't know there was anyone else staying here…"

The girl smiled brightly at him, kicking her short legs as they dangled off the couch. "My name's Robyn! I live here."

Sam let out a small chuckle, "Ya I figured…"

"Are you here to play with me?" Robyn asked excitedly, bouncing off the couch, running up to him. "Did uncle Bobby invite you over?"

Sam stared surprised at the girl, "Uncle Bobby? You mean you're just visiting too?"

Robyn smiled up at him. "No silly, I live here! Bobby's my daddy!"

"But…" Sam blinked confused. "You just said he's you're uncle?"

"Mmm…hmm," Robyn nodded her head. "Uncle Bobby is what he wants me to call him, but he's still my daddy…OH! I wonder if this was the surprise he had for me?!"

"Surprise?"

"Ya! Today's my birthday! And he said he'd have a surprise for me!"

Sam began to relax a little bit the more he talked with the girl. She wasn't that much smaller than him, her head coming up to the center of his chest. "Oh well happy birthday!" Sam smiled back at her. "How old are you?"

"I'm 6!" Robyn turned around, hopping back onto the couch, jumping on it. "I'm also an Ox and a Libra and my birth stone is a sapphire and…"

"Woa…woa wait…an Ox? A Libra?"

"Ya silly! Zodiac signs! In the Chinese Zodiac I'm an Ox and my astrological sign is a Libra!"

Sam chuckled at the girl's energy and playfulness, "Wow…you sure know your stuff…"

"Of course! Zodiac signs are so cool!" Robyn said excitedly as she stopped jumping, plopping her self on the couch. "Who was the other boy? Was he you're brother?"

"Who Dean? Ya…he can be a pain in the butt." Sam rolled his eyes at the thought of his brother. But speak of the devil and the devil shall come.

"Yo Sammy, what's all the noise in…oh hello…" Dean paused as he opened the sliding door, separating the kitchen from the library; starring in surprise at the little girl in front of him.

"Hi! I'm Robyn!" The girl ran up to him, smiling. "Today's my birthday! I just turned 6!"

Dean smiled back, kneeling down to be eye level with her. "Oh well Happy Birthday Robyn, my name's Dean, and I'm 12!" Dean said mimicking her voice.

"Dean…" Sam groaned, rolling his eyes.

Robyn covered her mouth letting out a giggle, as Dean smiled triumphantly at Sam.

"Ah Sam, Dean, I see you've met Robyn…" Bobby smiled as he entered the library  
from the hallway.

Dean stood up, making his way over to him, crossing his arms. "Ya about that…how come nobody told us before we got here?"

"You mean your father…ah of course not…the bloody idjit…" Bobby groaned, resting his hand on his hips.

"So…is she your kid?" Dean asked glancing back at the girl, who was now on the couch leaning over the back of it, staring out the window."

"Uh…ya she is…but not by blood…" Bobby shook his head at Sam and Dean's questioning look. "But that's a story for another time. One for when she's ready to tell you and I'll help fill in the details."

"So she remembers her mom and dad?" Sam asked curiously.

"No…not at all…she was just a baby when I adopted her…but she knows the jest of the story…now would you boys stop asking questions and get in the kitchen." Bobby said raising his voice, shoving the boys out of the library. "Robyn! Come on, it's dinner time!"

"Oh…dinner?"

Bobby paused at Dean's quiet, questioning voice. "Yes dinner, you got cotton in your ears boy?"

"No sir…" Dean said straightening up, while Sam looked at him with narrowed, knowing eyes. "If you don't mind, I need to use the bathroom first."

"Alright…hurry up, it's at the end of the hallway." Bobby rolled his eyes as he watched the boy take off, before turning back towards the library. "Robyn!"

"Coming!" The little girl came barreling out of the room, down the hall and sliding into the kitchen. Sam just starred in shock at where the girl had once been.

"Haha ya…" Bobby chuckled, patting him on the back. "That kid can move can't she."

Sam nodded his head, about to speak when Robyn came back out of the kitchen confused. "Uncle Bobby…I thought you said early we were having mac and cheese?"

"I did, why sweetie?"

"Well…" Robyn said, shifting on her feet. "There isn't any in there…just an empty pot…"

"Son of a…" Bobby silently cursed as he walked up to the bathroom door, pounding on it. "Dean Winchester, you come out here right now boy! I told you to take from the fridge, not what was on the counter!"

Sam stuck his hands in his pockets smirking at the scene before him.

"What's so funny?" Robyn asked looking up at him curiously.

"Oh well…knowing Dean…he isn't the bathroom."

"What do you mean?" Robyn asked curiously, glancing between Sam and Bobby, who is still banging on the door.

Sam's smirk grew bigger, combining it with an eye roll as he watched Bobby turn the doorknob. "You'll find out in 3…"

"Dean!"

"2…"

"You come out right…"

"1…"

"Son of a bitch!" Bobby cursed as he flung the door wide open, revealing an empty bathroom with the window open; allowing the breeze to flow through the hallway, ruffling Sam's hair.

"Woa…" Robyn stood there in awe, with her mouth open. "Where'd he go?"

"Oh he's around, probably hanging out in the pile of destroyed cars surrounding the house."

"He's so cool!" She said looking up excitedly at him.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Ya you say that now but just wait till he…"

"Alright come on you two. You're lucky I have another box of Kraft Dinner, it'll just take I bit longer till it's ready." Bobby interrupted, taking off his cap and running a hand through his hair.

"What about Dean?" Robyn asked, looking behind Bobby and out the bathroom window.

"Dean seems to have looked after himself." Bobby huffed as he walked into the kitchen. "I swear your father doesn't feed you kids, there was enough in that pot for four people!" Bobby continued muttering to himself as he moved into the kitchen, grabbing what he needed.

Sam and Robyn followed and sat quietly at the small table in the kitchen as they waited for their meal. The silence was broken by Robyn's voice. "So how long are you two going to be here?" She asked, glancing at him curiously.

"I'm not sure to be honest." Sam sighed, resting his head in his hands. "Usually my dad leaves us with Pastor Jim when he goes on long business trips, and when he does he's gone for a week, sometimes longer. I guess Bobby was closer to his job so he decided to drop us off here while he's out working."

"What does your dad do?"

"I'm not sure…" Sam shrugged his shoulders, looking at her. "All I know is his job has us constantly moving around a lot and at every motel we stay at, he puts salt in front of the doors and windows."

"Salt?" Robyn tilted her head in confusion.

"I know…it's weird…Dean does it too, but they don't tell me why…" Sam sighed frustrated. Robyn looked at him curiously before turning her attention back to Bobby, waiting for their dinner to be done.

After another 15 minutes of Robyn rambling about her stuffed toys and her imaginary friend Hobbs the tabby cat. Sam couldn't take it any more and was about to leave when Bobby came to the table with two bowls of mac and cheese. Sam heard his stomach grumble at the sight of the food, and grabbed a fork ready to chow down. He paused in curiosity as he watched Bobby bring over a bottle of ketchup, setting it on the table. He saw Robyn's eyes light up as she grabbed the bottle, opening it and dumping what seemed like half the bottle over the mac and cheese. Sam felt himself grimace in disgust.

Bobby chuckled as he watched Sam's reaction. "Ya, the kid loves that stuff, can't get enough of it. But hey, don't knock it till ya try it. It's not that bad."

"Thanks Bobby…" Sam turned to look at him, than turned back to eating his food. "But I prefer mine the original way, just cheese and pasta."

"Suit yourself." Bobby grumbled as he grabbed his fork and dug into his own bowl of mac and cheese.

* * *

Dean sat on top of one of the old cars in the salvage yard, starring aimlessly at the scenery around him. Bobby's house was surrounded by old, beat up cars, but around that was a beautiful forested area, lit up by the setting sun. Dean closed his eyes, listening to the birds chirp, while feeling the wind swirl around him, ruffling his clothes.

"What are you doing?" A quiet voice asked, causing Dean to snap his eyes open. He looked down to see Robyn staring questioningly at him, her head tilted to the side, causing her short, curly hair to bounce in front of her face. Dean stared at her for a moment, the curly hair looking awkward around her round face, the hair stopping just before her upper-chin bone, while her bangs came just below her eyes, resting on her cheeks. With the slightly to big clothes on her, Dean would have thought she was a little boy, if it wasn't for the sound of her voice.

Dean shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts. "What's it matter, shouldn't you be inside with the others."

Robyn smiled as she looked back towards the house. "No, I'm done eating. Besides, I wanted to come see you." She said excitedly, looking back at him.

"Me?" Dean asked pointing to himself, than let out a sigh as she nodded her head. "Why don't you go and play with Sam." Dean nodded his head towards the house but the girl just shook her head. "Look kid…you're sweet, but I need Dean time."

"What's Dean time?"

"Dean time…" Dean started as he hopped off the car, grabbing the girl's shoulders and turning her around, pushing her back towards the house. "Is for me to sit quietly…alone…and…I don't know…do whatever I want. Look why don't you go ask Sam about it. He's excellent at this alone stuff. He'd be able to tell you more than I could."

"But I've already talked to Sam!" Robyn pouted, planting her feet firmly in the ground so Dean couldn't push her anymore. "I never see people over, never kids my age! I…I just want to play with you guys!"

Dean let out a frustrated sigh. "Kid I'm 6 years older than you, and if you haven't noticed there are two of us here. Now why don't you just leave me alone."

Robyn's eyes softened, as the fight left her. Dean felt something tug at him as the little girl's eyes started to get watery, with her bottom lip sticking out as she turned to walk back to the house, dragging her feet. _Dammit…_ Dean thought, _I know I'm gonna regret this….I swear her and Sam are long lost siblings…That dam puppy dog look…_

"Hey kid!" Dean crossed his arms, leaning against a car. "What did you have in mind?"

Robyn's eyes lit up as she bounced back over to him. "Hide and seek!"

"Hide and seek?" Dean stared at her, as she nodded her head excitedly. Dean sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, then through his short spiky hair. "Alright kid…you…count and I'll hide…" _Good…maybe she won't be able to find me and I can just stay out here all by myself._

"Okay!" She bounced eagerly up and down, than quickly covered her eyes with her hands. "1…2…3…"

"Oh and be sure to count to 100!" Dean snickered as he headed off towards the wooded area around the house.

"4…12…20…40…55…100!"

Dean stopped where he was walking, rolling his eyes in exasperation as Robyn ran up to him, poking him with her finger.

"I found you! I found you!" She crossed her arms, looking triumphantly up at him. "You aren't very good at this are you? You're supposed to hide!" She smiled at him, her green-blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I know what I'm supposed to do! It's you that doesn't know how to play. You're supposed to count every number, not jump straight to 100." Dean crossed his arms, staring irritated at the little girl.

"But that would take so long!" Robyn pouted.

"That's the idea Einstein." Dean sighed as he turned the girl around and pushed her back towards the house. "Look Robby, I played you're game, why don't you go bug Bobby or Sam."

"My name isn't Robby! It's Robyn!"

"Ya…whatever…with that haircut you look like a Robby…."

Robyn turned to face him, kicking him hard in the shin. "You're mean! Sam was right! He said I wouldn't think you were cool and now I don't!" She turned around, stomping back towards the house.

Dean stood there stunned, leaning down to rub his shin. _Man can she kick. Remind me to not piss her off…_ Sighing in relief, Dean looked up to see the sky growing dark, the stars starting to come out and the moon shinning bright in the sky. _I should probably head in too…maybe Bobby's forgotten about the mac and cheese…_

Dean started heading back towards the house, his hands in his pockets. _Tomorrow's another day…_ He thought as walked, staring up at the stars.

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later…_

Sam walked along the sidewalk beside Robyn, holding her tiny hand in his own as they walked back from school. Dean followed behind them, winking at the girls that passed by on the sidewalk across the street.

"Aren't you guys excited it's Friday!" Robyn said excitedly, swinging hers and Sam's hand.

"Sure I guess…" Dean said nonchalantly, still staring at the girls as they giggled at him, waving shyly.

"I'm not…" Sam said quietly, looking straight ahead. Not noticing Robyn's questioning look.

"Why not?" Robyn asked, tugging lightly on Sam's hand.

Sam let out a small sigh. "Well for starters, I actually like school…"

"You like school?" Robyn made a face as Dean laughed behind them.

"Ya, geek boy over here loves school! Don't ask me why…" Dean shrugged his shoulders and looked back, still eyeing the girls.

"As I was saying…yes…I like school…" Sam began, rolling his eyes. "It offers so much knowledge…and experiences…but that's not the only reason I'm not happy it's Friday." Sam let out a small sigh, not seeing the knowing glare Dean was giving him. "Robyn…it's been nice…staying here with you and Bobby. Although we just met you two, being here has given a sense of normality to our lives…"

"Our life is normal Sammy!" Dean piped up from behind them, while Robyn just looked at them both confusingly.

"Dean…there is nothing normal about traveling all over the country, changing schools every couple of weeks and living in motel rooms. That's not how other kids live."

"Ya well…it's how we live…and I consider that normal!"

"Well I don't consider that normal!"

Both Dean and Sam's voices began to rise, causing Robyn to shift uncomfortably beside Sam. Sam felt Robyn squeeze his hand, lightly tugging on it, causing him to look down at her, all his frustration at Dean quickly leaving his body as he stared in her calm blue-green eyes.

"So you don't like Friday's because you don't have a normal life?"

"No…it's not that I don't like Friday's…I don't like today…you see Robyn, our dad called yesterday to say his job was done and that he was coming to get us tonight."

"Tonight!" Robyn said, her eyes widening. "No! You two can't go! We've been having so much fun! Making forts, coloring, playing hide and seek!"

"Ya…more like seeking…not much hiding involved…"

"Dean…" Sam rolled his eyes while giving Robyn's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry Robyn, I'm sure Dean and I will be over again before you know it." He said, giving her a smile.

"You better." Robyn said, smiling back up at him, her eyes shinning with hope.

* * *

 _Bobby's Place- 7pm_

Sam and Dean sat quietly on the couch in Bobby's library, with Robyn curled up between them, her head resting on Dean's lap. Despite all his teasing, and claiming he was ready to leave Bobby's; Dean was actually feeling kind of sad about leaving. Dean let out a small sigh as he looked down at the sleepy girl next to him. The big brother in him, wanting to curl his arm around her shoulder; but he couldn't do it. As sweet as Robyn was, she wasn't family and neither was Bobby. They couldn't stay here, and he wasn't about to let himself become attached to people he might possibly never see again.

"I know you'll miss it here too Dean." Sam's quiet voice broke through the silence. Dean glanced up at him, as Sam gave him a small smile before glancing down at Robyn. "I know I'll miss it here…and her…I've always wanted a sister…"

Dean sighed, following his gaze to the girl curled up beside him; her curly hair covering part of her face. "Ya…I know you do…but we can't get attached Sammy…not to this life or to her…"

"But why Dean?" Sam asked frustrated, looking out the window behind them; watching the rain hit the window.

"You know why…"

Both brother let the subject drop, letting the sound of the rain falling fill the silence as they waited for their dad to come pick them up.

"Well don't you two look like a pair of sour dough's." Bobby's gruff voice sounded as he entered the library; coming to stand in front of the couch, arms on his hips. "You boys do know you're welcome here anytime; I know Robyn would be glad to see yall."

"Thanks Bobby…really…" Dean said quietly, giving him a lop-sided smile. "But Dad needs us, and he says where we go."

"Dean…" Bobby kneeled down in front of him, placing a hand on his knee. "I know what you're dad does, and I know how hard it must be on the both of you. But if anything happens…anything at all, I want you to call me. I know we just met two weeks ago, but I want you to know family doesn't end with blood. If you care about someone and they care about you, you be there for them no matter what." Bobby stated seriously, tightening his grip on Dean's knee.

Feeling touched but slightly uncomfortable, Dean just meekly nodded his head.

"Good," Bobby stated happily, standing back up. "Looks like this little one needs to go to bed."

Dean looked down at Robyn, watching the slow rise and fall of her chest as she slept peacefully. "Ya…looks like…" Dean smiled slightly, while lifting her head off his lap, allowing Bobby to pick her up in his arms. Smiling as he watched Bobby carry her out of the library and up the stairs.

"Dad's here…" The sound of Sam's voice brought Dean out of his thoughts. Looking out the window behind Bobby's desk to their right; Dean could seeing the Impala's headlights turning off, as he heard the sound of the car door opening and closing.

"Yup…" Dean sighed, lightly smacking Sam's knee. "Best get going…don't want to keep dad waiting…"

"Yup…don't want to keep dad waiting." Sam said sarcastically, while standing to grab his things.

Dean shook his head, ignoring the comment as he reached to grab his own bag, leaning against the couch. He quickly made his way to the front door, opening it before John had the chance to knock.

"Dean!" John said happily while clapping his son on his shoulder. "Good to see you. I hope you boys behaved while you were at Bobby's."

"Of course sir." Dean said straightening, while also hearing Sam's footsteps approach from behind.

"I did…Dean ate our Dinner when we first got here."

 _Sam you little tattle tail…_

"Dean…is this true?" Dean felt himself cringe under hi dad's hard stare.

"Yes sir…I didn't realize…"

"Ah…no excuses…besides I'm sure Bobby tore you a new one anyways. Come on, let's get in the car, we got to get moving." Not waiting for a response, John turned around, waving at them to follow.

Dean stuck his tongue playfully out at Sam who just glared in response. "Got to do better than that to get me in trouble Sammy boy."

"It's Sam, and you're his favorite. You never get in trouble!" Sam complained, shoving his shoulder as he passed him.

"Oh come on! That's not true!" Dean smirked as Sam just gave him the finger as he walked away. "Awe Sammy…you wound me…" Dean mocked as he moved to follow.

"Wait!" A small voice shouted from behind him. Dean turned around touched and surprised to see Robyn standing at the top of the staircase, Bobby standing behind her. The two of them moved quickly down the steps. Robyn dashed towards Dean, wrapping her tiny body around his legs. "I'm going to miss you guys." She said sniffling and Dean didn't need to look down to know she was crying.

"Hey…" Dean said, trying to sound reassuring, while awkwardly bringing his arms down to wrap around her tiny body. Gently pushing her away from him, while he kneeled down to be eye level with her. "…Don't worry…" He smiled at her reassuringly. "You'll see Sammy and I again…"

"You promise…" Robyn asked hopefully, rubbing the tears away from her eyes.

Dean kept smiling, "Ya Robby…I promise…"

"Good…and it's Robyn…" She said, smiling back.

"Right…whatever Robby."

*cough* "Dean…" John's, impatient voice sounded from behind him; Dean sighed as he stood up. Smiling at Bobby and Robyn before turning to head towards the Impala, where John and Sam were waiting. As got into the car, he saw Sam smiling at him, and Dean smiled back. _Ya…we'll be back…_


	3. Supernatural Pre-series Part 2

2 years later…

Robyn stood outside, looking up at the sky, watching the clouds go by. _I wonder what it would be like to fly…to have wings…_ Robyn zoned out, imagining her self with beautiful angel like wings, that carried her through the clouds, feeling the wind flow around her as she sored through the sky.

"Robyn…Robyn…Hey Robyn!"

"Huh…sorry what?" Robyn shook her head, refocusing her attention on her friends, who were standing around her. Sarah, the girl with shoulder length, straight blonde hair, gave her an annoyed, impatient look. While the other, Rachael, a girl with long straight brown hair and Spencer, a boy with a buzz cut, just looked at her curiously. Robyn just shrugged her shoulder, looking apologetic. "Sorry…I spaced out…"

"Well try to stay focused will you! Recess is only so long and I don't like repeating myself!" Sarah spat annoyed, before turning to face the other two. When her back was turned, Robyn stuck her tongue out her. _I don't know why she's so mean…why can't we all just get along…_ Robyn sighed looking back up at the sky. "As I was saying…" Robyn just tuned her out, her thoughts distracted by her dreams, to explore, to fly, to have super powers. "Look at that girl over there…she's such a freak!" Robyn snapped out of her thoughts, hearing Sarah's sneered tone. "I hear she sticks her finger in her butt, then picks her nose and then puts it in her mouth."

Robyn didn't hear the others respond, but she didn't care, she was curious about the girl Sarah had mentioned. Curiously looking around, Robyn smiled when she saw the girl she could only assume Sarah was talking about. The girl was standing beside the playground alone, her long curly blonde hair tied in a ponytail. _I wonder who she is? I should go say hi!_ Excited at the thought of meeting someone new, Robyn started making her way towards the girl.

"Robyn! Where are you going? We're supposed to be hanging out! Robyn!"

Ignoring Sarah's protests, Robyn kept walking, smiling when she approached the girl, who in turn gave her a skeptical look.

"Hi!" Robyn said cheerily, while hold her hand out, "My name's Robyn, what's yours? Are you new here?"

The girl looked hesitant at first, than smiled brightly and shook her hand back. "Hi…My name's Stephanie, Stephanie Watson."

"Nice to meet you Stephanie!" Robyn smiled, taking her hand back, using it to brush her short, curly dirty-blonde locks behind her ears. "Do you want to hang out?"

"Sure! Lets play on the playground! We can pretend we're spies! I'll be the hero and you can play the villain!"

Robyn gave Stephanie a curious look. _Wow…she's really specific…oh well she seems nice…"_ Smiling, Robyn followed Stephanie onto the playground. As she was climbing up the latter, she could see her friends crouched to the ground beside the playground, watching her; her eyes made contact with Sarah's and Robyn felt a shiver run through her. Shaking it off, she continued up, finding Stephanie, posed with a finger gun pointed at her.

"It's over Dr. Evil! You'll never get away with it!"

"Never!" Robyn giggled, laughing as Stephanie chased her around the playground.

-

The next day at recess, Robyn found her friends, minus Sarah, sitting inside the baseball diamond cage out on the field. She smiled warmly at them as she approach, but it faulted when neither of them looked her in the eye.

"Hi guys…you wanna go play?" Robyn offered hesitantly, shifting slightly on her feet. Her frown and confusion grew when both Spencer and Rachael curled in on them selves, looking away from her. "Guys? What's going on? Why won't you talk to me?"

"Were not allowed to talk to you…" Rachael spoke quietly, still not looking up at her.

Robyn began to feel a tightness grow in her chest, her eyes becoming watery. "Why? How come?"

"You spoke to the weird girl…you ignored Sarah…Sarah isn't happy…"

"But guys…you know I was trying to be nice…I didn't mean to ignore you…"

"That's not the point…" Rachael's soft voice hardened as she finally looked up to face Robyn. She was about to speak again when her brown eyes drifted to look at something behind Robyn, and instantly she looked away again.

Knowing what was happening, Robyn just gave them a sad smile. "Well I thought I'd just say hi. I'll see you guys around!"

Heaviness grew inside Robyn's chest, as she let out a defeated sigh. _I just don't get it…why can't we just…get along…_ Suddenly, Robyn felt something tackle her from behind, shoving her face into the ground. Her attacker hopped onto her back, jumping on her while holding her face to the dirt. _WHY! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING! GET OFF ME!_

"Help!" Robyn cried out in pain, tears blurry her eyes. Suddenly her attacker stopped jumping, but Robyn could still feel the person's weight on her back. The attacker grabbed her hair, painfully pulling her hair back, lifting her head off the ground. Robyn felt more tears come to her eyes, as her attacker shoved grass filled dirt into her mouth. Robyn tried to spit it out, but her attacker kept forcing it back in. Robyn heard herself let out a strangled cry, as her attacker finally got off her, leaving her lying in the dirt.

Quietly, Robyn picked herself off the ground, looking back with tears streaming down her face as she watched Sarah clap her hands together, regrouping with her other 'friends'; the friends that just sat and watched her torment. Robyn turned towards the school, hoping that a teacher on duty had seen what had happened, but they were all to far away. With tear filled eyes and her head down, Robyn headed back to the school, waiting by the door for the bell to ring, singling it time to go back to class.

-

Robyn quietly entered the house, when she returned home. Silently making her way up the stairs; hoping Bobby wouldn't hear her. She should have known better because by the time she got to the top, she heard Bobby call out from the library.

"Hi darling, how was you're day?"

"It was fine…" She choked out, hoping Bobby wouldn't hear the sadness laced in her voice.

"Robyn…" Bobby called back hesitantly, and Robyn could hear him making his way towards her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…I'm…fine…" She choked out, hurrying to her room.

"Robyn!" Bobby called out after her, but she didn't want to see him right now. She slammed the door behind her, collapsing on the ground in front of it, sobbing into her knees. Robyn curled tighter into her-self as the floorboards in front of her door creaked, followed by a light knock. "Robyn?" Bobby asked quietly through the door.

"Leave me alone!" She cried back, not looking up.

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

"Not really no…you'll just think I'm weak…"

"I'd what?!" Bobby asked flabbergasted. "Why would you say that? Come on darling…talk to me?" Robyn didn't say anything, silently crying into her knees. "Alright darling, I'm coming…" Robyn couldn't help but smirk a little when he tried to open the door, but failed, her body stopping it. "Hey what the…darling…you think you can move?" Silence greeted him again and he let out a sigh. "Alright…have it your way…" The smirk died on her face as Bobby used his weight and pushed on the door, causing her to slide with the door. Stubborn, she refused to move, even when Bobby closed the door again and sat down beside her. "Good god girl…what happened to you? Why is there grass stains all over you're shirt? And you're face…it's covered in scratches!" Robyn flinched away at Bobby's concerned, gruff voice, and his gentle touch to her face as he tried to examine the cuts. "What happened darling?" Bobby asked gently, moving his hand away from her face.

Robyn finally looked up at him, with tear filled blue-green eyes, her short-curly hair falling in front of her eyes. "My friend…Sarah…" Robyn sniffled, rubbing at her eyes. "I…I…thought she was my friend…I…I don't know what I did…" Robyn curled in on her-self again, not wanting to look at Bobby's concerned but pissed face.

"You mean that…that girl did this to you! For no reason!" Robyn flinched at the harshness in Bobby's voice. "That tares it! I'm talking to her parents!"

"No!" Robyn panicked, grabbing Bobby's arm before he could stand up. "Please…don't…it'll make this worse!"

"Darling…" Bobby sighed, reaching to give her a hug. "Ignoring it will make it worse…"

Robyn sniffled, rubbing her eyes, leaning into the hug. "But there's got to be another way…"

"Like what?"

Robyn shifted out of his grip, looking straight into his eyes. "I want to learn how to fight!"

"You want to learn how to fight?" Bobby asked confused. "As much as I love to hear you want to learn how to defend your self, violence ain't the answer."

"I promise I'll only use it to defend myself, I'll never use it for revenge!" She spoke seriously; the tear tracks down her cheeks now starting to dry.

Bobby sighed, running a hand over his face. "Alright…if you're sure…"

"I am!" She nodded her head, sounding determined.

"Alright, tomorrows Saturday…I expect you up bright and early!"

"Yay! Thank you!" Robyn gave him a big hug, running out of her room.

"Boy…what am I getting myself into?" Bobby muttered to himself, standing up to follow.

 _Self defense…self defense…Bobby has to have some books on self d…what's this?_ Robyn paused as she looked through the scattered books on Bobby's desk; coming across an old leather book. _Supernatural Creatures…I didn't know Bobby was into that kind of thing…_ Curious Robyn opened the book, looking at all the yellow sticky notes that covered the pages, but one sticky not in particular caught her attention. _The Yellow Eyed Demon? Can be sent back to hell…but how do you kill it?_ Robyn scanned the page the note was on, the whole page talked about demons, what they can do, how you can trap one, etc. Robyn became so engrossed in what she was reading, she didn't notice when Bobby came into the room, hands on his hips.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

Robyn jumped, dropping the book back onto the desk with a loud thud. "Bobby…I was just…I was…I was…looking for a book on self defense…but I stumbled upon this and…I was curious…" Robyn shifted on her feet, while giving Bobby a curious look. "What is all this?"

"It's nothing…now go back to your room. If I find a book on self defense I'll let you know."

"But Bobby! It's so interesting, all these supernatural creatures, and your notes, they mention trapping some, and…are supernatural creatures real?!" Robyn beamed excitedly up at Bobby.

Bobby let out a groan. He knew this day would come, he just hoped it wouldn't come so soon. As much as he wanted to protect her from the secret life he lived, it would be worse if he lied and she found out later. With his hands on his hips, his eyes serious, Bobby let out a sigh. "Yes, Robyn, the supernatural is real…" Bobby watched with nervous eyes as Robyn bounced excitedly in front of him, but he quickly stopped her with a wave of his hand. "Slow down girl, this isn't to be taken lightly…the supernatural is dangerous…you're…" _How much should I tell her? She only knows her mother died when she was a baby…I've come this far...might as well tell her the rest…_ "Robyn…come sit down with me on the couch…" Robyn gave him a curious look, before turning around and moving to sit on the couch, with Bobby following close behind, taking a seat next to her. "Do you remember…" Bobby began, looking down at her with soft eyes. "…When I told you about you're mother?"

"Mmm…Hmmm…" Robyn hummed, nodding her head. "You told me she died when I was a baby and named you my godfather. I was born Robyn Pyry, but when you took me in I took you're name."

Bobby gave her a warm smile, patting her on the back. "That's right darling, but that…that wasn't the whole story. You see, your mother was a hunter…"

"A hunter? You mean like hunting animals?"

"Haha…sort of…just substitute animals with supernatural creatures and you're dead on."

"Wow! That's so cool! I want to learn how to hunt them! But…"

Bobby held his hand up, causing her to pause. "You're mother said when the time came, I should let you make your own decision…" Bobby took his hand and rubbed it over his face. "…I guess that time is now…but I want you to make an informed decision, and to do that, you need to listen to the rest of my story….Got it?" Robyn eagerly nodded her head, taking her hand and pulling it over her smiling shut lips. "Good…" Bobby smiled back at her. "Now where was I….Right…you're mother came to me the night you were born…telling me that you and her weren't safe…that a demon was after her…that a demon was after you…"

"ME!" Robyn asked shocked, her eyes widening. Bobby gave her a hard look that promptly had her look sheepish. "Sorry, go ahead."

"Anyways, to protect you, she asked me to take care of you while she lured the demon away, the next…"

"But why didn't she just kill the demon?"

"If you'd be quiet for a moment, I'm getting there!" Bobby nearly shouted, causing Robyn to look away dejected.

"Aww…I'm sorry darling…come here…" Bobby held his arm up, allowing Robyn to snuggle into his side. "…And she did try to kill the demon, but it was apparently too powerful to be killed…"

"There are creatures that powerful?" Robyn asked in awe, slightly looking up at him.

"Aye…it's quite rare…but with enough research anything can be killed…"

"…So…what happened to my mom?"

Bobby let out a sad sigh, holding the girl closer to him. "Your mom…she was brave…she left to keep the demon away from you…but unfortunately…6 months later…she died in a house fire…"

"What happened?" Robyn asked quietly, not looking up at him.

"Nobody knows sweet heart…but I got my theories…"

"You think the demon killed her…" Robyn asked softly, clutching his shirt tighter.

"I do darling…Sam and Dean lost their mother the same way…"

"They did!" Shock laced Robyn's voice, as she looked up wide-eyed at him.

Bobby grimly nodded his head. "They call him the yellow-eyed demon." Suddenly Bobby felt Robyn's hand gently shaking him.

"You don't think the yellow-eyed demon will come after us do you?" Fear shone in Robyn's green-blue eyes, and Bobby began to feel guilty for telling her what he did. _Best to rip it off like a Band-aid. It does no good to hide it from her…besides, the older she gets, the more curious she will be._

"No darling….we're safe here…" Bobby smiled reassuringly, hugging her closer, while planning a light kiss on the top of her hair. 

"How can you be so sure?" She asked timidly.

"Because I'm the best dam hunter around! I got this house protected!"

"But…my mom was a hunter…and it still got her…"

 _I know…and I still wonder how it got into her house…what if…she let it in…_ Bobby thought to himself before replying, "Don't you worry sweetie, he doesn't even know where we are….so…do you still want to learn to be a hunter?"

His words of assurance seemed to comfort her, before she looked determined yet curiously at him. "I do! I want to bring the thing that killed my mom to justice!" _Boy…that sounds a little too familiar…_ "But I'm still wondering…"

"Go on…" Bobby nudged at her encouragingly.

"You…you told me what happened to my mom…what happened to my father?" Robyn asked softly, with big round eyes.

Feeling drained from the conversation, Bobby slumped back deeper into the couch, still holding her close. "You mother never talked about your father with me, all I know is she said he was a donor."

"What's a donor?" Robyn asked curiously.

Bobby froze, not expecting that question. _Crap…how do I say this…_ "Ummm…a donor…is someone who lends their DNA, to someone else so they can have a baby…"

"Oh…okay…"

Bobby could tell she wasn't fully understanding, but she dropped it and he was taking it.

"Thanks for talking with me Uncle Bobby…" Robyn began as she slowly got off the couch. "I'm going to go outside and practice my bow and arrow."

"Okay darling, you be careful!" Bobby called out after her as she disappeared out back.

 **Hi guys! Thanks for reading! I think this will be my last pre-series, I think my next chapter with be the 1** **st** **episode of season one, with my OC thrown in.**

 **I hope you liked this, the bullying scene was actually a real experience that happened to me as a child, so it was easy for me to write. I feel characters are more relatable when you throw in real experiences like that so I choose a memory that would be easy to describe and write out.**

 **Again, I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


End file.
